The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an unpatented, unnamed variety of Aspidistra elatior. 
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Anon Leelachaikul, a citizen of Thailand, in January of 2004 at a nursery in Bangkok, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘LEELASPIBL’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LEELASPIBL’ by was first performed at the same nursery in Bangkok, Thailand during October of 2004. Vegetative propagation is by side shoots of the mother plants, which emerge from the roots. Subsequently many generations have been produced by this vegetative propagation method, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.